The invention relates generally to a compact fuel filter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact, in-tank fuel filter and module having a filter element coupled to the inlet of a juxtaposed in-tank fuel pump. The filter is kidney shaped and partially wraps around the fuel pump so as to provide large surface area, low flow resistance and high capacity filtration of fuel contaminates while exhibiting a small projected area or footprint.
There are available a variety of combination fuel filters and pumps which are useful for many purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,801 issued to Sieger discloses a filter and manual fuel pump assembly for inclusion in the fuel line of an automobile between the carburetor and the main fuel pump. The fuel pump assembly includes a circular filter cartridge canister and a manual fuel pump canister separated by an integral check valve structure. Fuel in the fuel pump canister is forced through the check valve and through various filtering media in the filter canister to supply the carburetor with pressure regulated fuel for starting and operating the vehicle engine. The separate canister design of the Sieger patent has at least two disadvantages: it increases the size of the fuel pump filter module and is not designed for use with a conventional in-tank fuel pump.
It is recognized that disposition of a fuel pump module within a fuel tank involves dimensional constraints in both the vertical and horizontal directions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,753 issued to Bell and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,850 issued to Combest are representative of fuel pump filters for in-tank type fuel pumps. Typically, these types of filters utilize flexible woven plastic filtration media attached to the inlet of a conventional in-tank fuel pump and are disposed along the bottom surface of the fuel tank. These types of filters also have disadvantages: they require an internal frame to prevent collapsing of the filter walls during operation and also require elaborate means for attaching the filter to the inlet of the fuel pump. Furthermore, these types of filters are susceptible to damage during installation and removal of the fuel pump from the fuel tank.
The foregoing discussion suggests that existing fuel filter arrangements are prone to collapse, are subject to other mechanical failure or provide insufficient surface area. Accordingly, it is apparent that improvements in the configuration of in-tank fuel filters are desirable.